


On the Etiquette of Breakfast Invitations

by Lise (thissugarcane)



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 17:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9281393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thissugarcane/pseuds/Lise
Summary: When she'd invited the two of them to dinner, Phryne hadn't ever considered the two of them ganging up on her. "More fool I," she muttered, and busied herself with serving the first course.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kerithwyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerithwyn/gifts).



When Phryne invited the Lins to an intimate dinner, she made it known that only she and Jack would be in attendance. Lin accepted the invitation, but declined on Camellia's behalf; when Phryne called on him to ask if anything was wrong, he'd simply said, "The ghost of her late husband is with us in our marriage bed. She is in mourning, still, but wishes me to come. I only ask you to understand."

Phryne hadn't understood, really, but on reassurances that Camellia harboured no jealousy or ill-feeling toward any affair, she dropped the subject. And now she was pacing her dining room, wondering for the millionth time whether she should have less to drink than she'd imbibed already, or a lot more.

"Is there anything else you require, Miss?" Mr. Butler asked her from doorway to her dining room.

Phryne held her glass aloft, smiled at him. "No, thank you," she told him. "Dinner is warming, and I'm looking forward to serving myself, for a change."

Her usual flippancy had given way to nerves, embarrassingly, but Mr. Butler was doing a grand job of pretending he didn't notice; he hadn't commented on her pacing, or her frequent glances out the front windows.

Still, as he put his coat on ready to leave, he said, "If I may, Miss, you seem anxious about tonight's meal."

"I suppose I am."

"Change is often cause for concern," Mr. Butler said, straining to pull on his coat. Phryne went to hold his hat while he retrieved his umbrella. She held it out, and he took it, continuing, "But it's also sometimes cause for joy. That's how Mrs. Butler tried to see it."

She gripped his forearm, squeezed once, and said, "Thank you, as always."

He said to her, "I'll wish you luck, then," winked, and departed for the evening.

Without Mr. Butler humming to himself in the kitchen, the quiet put Phryne even more on edge. Dot had gone to her mother's for the night -- on Phryne's urging -- and Jane was still away at school; the house was hers until morning, to share with the two men coming to dine with her.

Perhaps. Perhaps not. It could turn out to be nothing more than an awkward meal, one to avoid talking about for a few weeks until work settled back into an easy equilibrium.

It could turn out to be a disaster.

Phryne straightened a fork she'd knocked slightly askew on the dining table, firming her resolve. "No," she said aloud, "this will not be a disaster because I won't allow it."

Both men had impeccable manners and showed a mutual respect. Even if things did not...go her way, they would manage to have a pleasant evening.

Her doorbell rang, making Phryne jump before she rolled her eyes at herself. She called out, "Coming!" and swept into the entry way, glancing in the mirror before opening the door and leaning on the frame.

Lin was there, hat in hand, dressed casually, but exquisitely, in silk but no tie. Phryne offered her hand and Lin took it, pressing his warm lips to the back of her hand and stroking the underside of her wrist. Phryne shivered.

"Please, come in," she managed, as he stood tall. Phryne held the door open, stepping out of the way for Lin to enter, when she spied Jack strolling down the sidewalk toward her house. She went to call out, wave, perhaps even go meet him on the street, when -- with a glance to Lin, framed perfectly in the light from her doorway -- something made her pause.

In the time it took for Phryne to argue with herself (the neighbours don't matter a toss; you hesitated for some reason; whatever that reason, it shouldn't matter compared to living the way you wish; but Jack and Lin may not be able to see it that way...) Jack had arrived. "Miss Fisher," he said, looking her up and down where she stood in the doorway. "I'd be happy to eat under the stars tonight, but perhaps we could retreat to the back garden? The traffic noise from your front walk is a little loud."

"Of course. My apologies, please come in," she said, belatedly, stepping back. "Gentlemen, welcome, both of you."

Phryne offered her hand to Jack, tipped enough he could choose to kiss the back of it, should he wish, but not flat, so that he could turn the gesture into a handshake, if it made him more comfortable. He did the unpredictable thing, of course, and handed Phryne his hat as he moved past her into the house.

It was a deliberate move on his part, his impassible face given away by the mirth in his eyes. Phryne couldn't help but smile, wide. 

After removing their coats, they followed her into the parlour easily enough, sitting down as she gestured. Standing by the entry to the dining room, Phryne gripped the door frame and inwardly decided, to hell with it. She said, hands trembling only a little -- it didn't count as they couldn't see it -- "Now that we're all here, would you care to eat? Or skip straight to negotiating dessert?"

Jack looked past her toward the carefully set table, cutlery arranged just so, a smile playing over his lips. Lin's hands were folded gracefully in his lap, posture perfect. He glanced to Jack, then back to Phryne.

"Well, gentlemen?"

Jack shook his head, a little gesture, then met her gaze. He said, dryly, "I would hate to think of Mr. Butler's efforts going to waste. Wouldn't you agree, Mr. Lin?"

Lin leaned back, his own lips twitching. To Phryne, he said, "Of course, Inspector. It would be a terrible shame."

Phryne glared at both of them, and put her hands on her hips. "I get the feeling," she told them, "that introducing the two of you was a bad idea."

Jack widened his eyes, a look Phryne knew he pulled out when attempting to lie while appearing otherwise harmless, and she shook her finger at him. "And none of that," she said to him. "I know you, both of you, far too well for your innocent looks to convince me."

Jack shrugged easily, relaxing back in his chair. To Lin, he said only, "It was worth a shot."

Phryne decided that while she didn't want to leave the two men alone -- she couldn't decide whether they were going to end up sharing her most embarrassing memories, or get into a fist fight -- fleeing into the kitchen might be a necessary reprieve.

When she'd invited the two of them to dinner, Phryne hadn't ever considered the two of them ganging up on her. "More fool I," she muttered, and busied herself with serving the first course.

-

Dinner progressed beautifully.

Whether it was because the two of them were trying their hardest to charm her, or because they were genuinely getting along like a house on fire, Phryne couldn't quite tell. But the faint tic in Jack's jaw that appeared when he had to make nice to the politicians and the tension in Lin's shoulders when he spoke of his grandmother were gone-- none of their usual body language signaling discomfort was in evidence.

Once the plates had been cleared and they'd returned to the parlour for an after-dinner drink, Phryne's nerves came back with a vengeance. It was stupid, really, to be nervous; she'd seduced dozens of men and, accidentally, a few women. The game was one she knew how to play.

Never mind that Lin's affections had terrified her, or that Jack always kept her off-balance. Especially this newfound playful Jack.

"More brandy?" Phryne offered brightly. She held the decanter out, then swallowed when neither man accepted. "Something else, perhaps?"

Jack stood, and took her glass out of her hand. Putting it onto the sideboard, he folded his arms, and regarded her fondly. "Phryne," he said, in the exasperated, warm voice she usually heard right after breaking into a crime-scene, "what exactly are you doing?"

"I'm attempting to be a good hostess," she countered.

"Do you want me to leave?" Jack asked.

"What, no of course not."

"Do you want Mr. Lin to leave?" Jack asked. His expression was that special mix of patience and exasperation. It shouldn't be an effective seduction technique, but somehow, it was.

"No," Phryne told him.

Jack looked at Lin, raised his eyebrows, held up a hand as if to say, _now what?_ "Phryne," Jack said, "you invited us both here. I think we all knew what this invitation entailed, and we accepted."

Lin stood, stepping into Phryne's space, arm just brushing hers. "Perhaps," he offered, "you would be more comfortable if things went to more familiar ground?"

"It isn't--" and Phryne huffed out a frustrated sigh. She took a step away from both of them, but gripped Lin's wrist before he could move away too. "I'm not sure how this is supposed to work," Phryne admitted.

Jack chuckled, gaze warm. "That must be a new experience for you," he said.

Phryne turned her glare on him again. "Not a pleasant one, I can assure you."

"What is it you need, Phryne?" Lin asked softly. He turned his hand, so he cradled her palm in his own, stroked the inside of her wrist. "What is it you want?"

"I don't want to have things go badly," she told them. Turning to Jack, she ran a hand down his chest, fingering his tie. "I don't want to ruin our professional relationship."

Jack covered her hand on his chest with his own, but rolled his eyes just the same. "So don't," he told her. "We'll work it out."

Phryne studied Jack for a long moment, leaning into Lin as she watched Jack's face, the little flexes and movements of his jaw, the fine lines of his brow. She didn't want him to be uncomfortable, Phryne realized; she and Lin had history, she knew how to be in bed with him. With Jack, she knew nothing.

Still. She knew the man in front of her, and though he was doing everything to put her at ease... "You're worried, too, Inspector," Phryne murmured. She pulled her hand away, touched his jaw. "I can see it, here."

All at once, things tumbled into place, like the delicious taste of solving a puzzle or riddle she'd been hours at, like dancing all night. Phryne grinned, a wicked smile full of promise, to both of them, and pulled away. Clapping her hands in front of her, she told them, "I think I may have the answer."

"Are you going to share with the class?" Jack asked.

Phryne stroked a hand down Lin's shoulder, caressing his arm. "Jack, you're not a man to cede control. Hear me out. I know you're nervous, so what if you told us what to do?" Looking to Lin, eyes soft, she asked, "Lin, darling, what do you think?"

Lin smiled, affectionate and genuine. "I know you're worried about the Inspector, Phryne, and I know I miss you. And," he added, turning to Jack, "I am intrigued at the idea of taking instruction."

Phryne winked at Jack. "Thoughts?" she asked him.

Jack folded his arms, regarding the two of them for a long moment. Phryne's stomach sank, wondering if she'd said the wrong thing; she _thought_ Jack would rather be involved by being in control, by knowing he was the one to tell another man where to touch her, how to touch her, but perhaps she'd cocked it up.

Finally, Jack swallowed. "I hate to bring it up, given the circumstances, but...you two have a history. One that I don't know, or share."

"Jack, I know--"

"You misunderstand," he said, and swallowed again. Looking between the two of them, Phryne saw his face flush, just a little, but it caused a warmth to creep up her neck. Jack explained, "I meant, I wouldn't know what to tell you to-- to do."

"Ah, is that all!" Phryne exclaimed. "Well, that's easy. Just tell Lin to show you."

-

Ascending the stairs, the tension was thick between the three of them. Phryne's skin prickled with awareness, with anticipation; with luck, she'd have them both, but if not, she'd have something of both of them. It would be enough.

At the landing, two steps below her, Jack said, hoarsely, "Wait." Phryne looked down, concerned he'd had second thoughts, but he was looking at her, eyes hungry. "Lin, if it were the two of you, how would you..." Jack's jaw twitched, "How would you kiss her, here on the stairs?"

Lin looked to Phryne with a promising sparkle in his eyes, then put a hand on her hip. When Phryne nodded, he gripped it tighter, then leaned down to take her mouth; slowly, at first, gentle and teasing, then with more force until he'd pinned her against the wall, one of Phryne's legs wrapped desperately around his waist, her weight half-held up by his strong hands.

Jack's voice came from impossibly far away, but still it halted Phryne instantly. "Stop," he muttered. "Move to the other wall," he said.

Lin grinned down at her, wicked, then hoisted Phryne up so he could carry her and press her body against the wall beside her bedroom door. He kissed the side of her neck, a quick press of lips, and Phryne's head fell back, arms around Lin's neck; but then Lin pulled away, to look at Jack. "Like this?" Lin asked.

Jack moved so he was standing next to them, able to see everything. He put a trembling hand on Phryne's shoulder, nodding. "Yes, like that," he said. "Show me how you'd touch her."

Lin trailed one fingertip down Phryne's collar-bone, what was visible from beneath her dress, then continued his teasing down her breast, her belly, and waist, until he hooked his finger in her stocking. His warm skin against her thigh made her shiver, made her want to grip him, force him against her, make him _move_...

"Would she... Do you like it slow, Phryne?" Jack rumbled.

She gritted her teeth against the desire, head bumping the wall as she let it fall back. Lin was obeying Jack far too well; his hand was making little circles against her thigh, but hadn't come any closer to giving her the pleasure she so desperately needed. "Not right now I don't," she choked out, and moaned as Lin trailed his hand farther up her leg. "For the love of--"

"Lin, what would you do if you were to take your time?" Jack's voice was deeper, gruffer than usual, a rough growl, and it sent shivers up Phryne's skin, prickled the nape of her neck, to hear it.

Lin's hands eased her down to standing, hands steadying her as Phryne swayed toward him. "I would take Phryne into the bedroom, for one." He leaned down, kissing behind Phryne's ear, hand cupping her jaw gently. "I would lay her out and use my mouth on her," he whispered, "until she knew how beautiful she was."

"Get on with it then," Phryne moaned.

Jack huffed out a long breath, and a hand, larger and warmer than Lin's, landed on her shoulder. "I thought I was in charge," Jack growled.

"Get on with it, then, _please_ ," Phryne tried again.

Jack's hand disappeared, and Phryne opened her eyes to see both of them staring at her, passion so intense she felt herself feel faint with desire. Still, there was fondness, too: Jack still looked a little exasperated, while Lin still regarded her with soft eyes.

Jack said, "That's more like it, Phryne," and the way he said her name made Phryne stumble in haste to her bed.

-

Jack was gone before she woke, of course. Lin was still there, curled up around her, sleeping peacefully. Phryne ran a gentle hand down his bare back, admiring the muscle, the lean beauty, of him.

He stirred, a low moan, as he woke, and asked, "What time is it?"

"Nearly nine," Phryne replied, quietly. She'd hoped that perhaps Jack would have stayed -- but of course, he'd have had to have left, to get to the office if nothing else. It didn't have to mean more than that. There was no reason to feel a pang of regret, not to be able to look over to her other side and see him.

Lin stretched, blinking, before rolling over to study her. Placing a hand on her bare thigh, Lin said, "Wishing your Inspector was still here?"

"No, of course not," Phryne said. She leaned down, kissed his lips. "I'm glad you stayed."

Lin gave her a secretive smile. "Of course," he said. "I do not have to be at the office quite so early."

"No," Phryne said.

After a moment, Lin sat up, letting the sheets pool around his perfectly sculpted waist. She'd bruised Lin's hips with the force of her grip when he'd finally made love to her, Jack's hand between them both, bringing her off. A finger-shaped mark was just visible, and Phryne felt a thrill to see it.

"Perhaps next time he will not have an early day of it," Lin finally said. It was quiet, and easy, so easy Phryne nearly missed the significance, nearly missed the immense possibility that Lin was offering, suggesting: they might do it again. Well, of course they might, in theory, but realistically... Phryne hadn't realized until then that she'd assumed this would be a one-time opportunity. No reason to continue.

Which was patently stupid of her, clearly. The night had been brilliant. Of _course_ they should do it again. No one was committed, and yet everyone was serious. A perfect combination.

A slow smile broke out on her face, and Phryne said, "Next time, I'll be sure to issue an invitation for breakfast, too."

**Author's Note:**

> So there's a much longer prequel coming, too!


End file.
